Surprise!
by SilverMoon276
Summary: Jake has a surprise for Eric. Eric has a surprise for Calleigh. Calleigh has a surprise for Natalia. Natalia has a surprise for Ryan. Some humor, mostly drama and romance. Eric/Calleigh and Ryan/Natalia! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first CSI Miami fanfic, so read and review**!  
Jake Berkeley sighed and glanced at his watch. It was past 4 AM and he still hadn't slept a wink. Her couldn't stop thinking about her.  
Her, and her stupid new Cuban boyfriend. He thought bitterly.  
Eric Delko. Even his name brought a knot of rage into his stomach.  
I knew I didn't like him. There was always something about that guy. Just the way he looked at Calleigh.  
Calleigh. He missed her so much. He had stuck his neck out for her and gotten her evidence in a big case, blowing his cover. Then when he told her his reason for doing so, she blew him off. She knew he did it for her! She said she couldn't deal with him being undercover.  
So he had waited. Waited for his opportunity to be a detective again so he and Calleigh could be together. That time had finally come, and he happily sought out Calleigh at the police station to tell her the good news.  
And what had he seen when he got there? Calleigh, with her arms wrapped around DELKO. Calleigh kissing DELKO. Telling DELKO she would see him that night. Delko. Not him. Not the one who had risked his life for her. But Delko.  
So, this Cuban CSI though he could take Calleigh away, huh? He thought he was better than him. I'll show him just how wrong he is. I'll show him AND Calleigh. I'll show them all.

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled. Eric was two inches away, his eyes still closed. Her arm lay draped across his bare chest, and their legs were tangled together.  
At first she was confused by the feeling that spread through her body. It was warm and tingly and she wasn't used to that. I feel so... Calm.  
The thought was strange to her. With the stresses of her job and all the responsibilities that came with it, she hardly ever got to relax.  
But with Eric it was different. It was like some tense knot in her automatically unraveled whenever he flashed that signature smile.  
Beep beep beep  
The alarm clock snapped Calleigh out of her reverie. Beside her, Eric's eyes fluttered open.  
"Time for work," Calleigh said, smiling and sliding out from the warmth of the covers.  
Eric flashed back a grin and said " I'll make coffee."

"Ryan, where have you been?" Natalia whisper-shouted. "H has bee looking everywhere for you, you were supposed to meet him in his office 15 minutes ago!"  
Ryan just smiled and handed her a Starbucks cup. "I was busy picking something up for a special someone."  
Natalia felt herself blush, but ignored it along with the tingly feeling racing through her body. She took a sip of the coffee and beamed.  
"How on earth did you know my favorite was a vanilla bean latte?" She took another sip, "You even got me extra whip!"  
Ryan laughed. "A little birdie told me." He glanced past her shoulder and rolled his eyes. "and speaking of whipped..."  
Natalia looked back to where Eric and Calleigh were just getting out of the elevator and laughed. "Oh come on, they are not together!"  
Ryan shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure. You know Eric is totally in love with Calleigh!"  
"Well, yeah, but I'm not so sure she returns the feelings." Natalia said.  
"Alright, look at Calleigh." Ryan instructed. "Look at how she's looking at Delko. When have you seen her look at someone like that?"  
Natalia blinked, looking surprised. "Actually... Never. Not even with Jake! Wow. She must really like him."  
"Uhhh- huh." Ryan smirked, looking very impressed with himself.  
"Hey, that doesn't mean they're together! You know how they are. Neither of them can ever admit their feelings about anything!" Natalia said.  
"Wanna bet?" Ryan challenged.  
"It's on," Natalia said, smiling. After they shook hand she looked at her watch. "Now go! You're late!"  
"Oh yeah!" Ryan said, suddenly remembering. "Nat, what would I do without you?" Kissing her cheek, he ran off in the direction of Horatio's office.  
Natalia, shocked, put her hand to her cheek and smiled happily at his retreating back.  
**AHHH! Ok so his is my first CSI Miami fanfic, so tell me what you think! REVIEWS! Spoiler: there will be a game of truth or dare involved very soon! I wont make it OCD, or at least I'll try not to. What's gonna happen with this whole Jake thing? And Ryan's acting awfully flirty... REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, so good to know there are still some EC and CSI Miami lovers out there! Review review reeview! The more reviews the more i write! I just finished watching the whole thing on Netflix, and let's just say my family is sick of listening to me talk about it! So glad everyone likes it! Anyways no one reads these things so on with the story!**

"Hey Frank," Ryan called as he reached into the fridge in the break room, "Guess what?"

"Just tell me," the detective answered, obviously not in the mood for games.

"Nat and I have decided to start a bet on whether Calleigh and Eric are dating or not. Wanna join in?"

This got Frank's attention. "Oh definitely. Those two lovebirds are more obvious than a monster truck at a fiat punch buggy convention."

Ryan grinned. "So you're betting they are together? How much?"

Frank considered for a moment then said, "How about 20?"

"Sounds great! Welcome to the winning team."

"Yeah, well. How do we prove it?" Frank asked.

"I'm thinking Eric's birthday is tomorrow night and we're all heading over to his place for drinks. Maybe Calleigh will get him something-" Ryan winked- "special."

Frank snorted just as Walter walked in. "Hey guys!" Walter said cheerfully, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're placing bets on whether or not Calleigh and Delko are an item." Frank motioned toward Walter. "You in?"

"Hell yes I'm in!" Walter half-yelled. "I love this kind of thing!"

"Awesome," Ryan said, grinning mischievously. " How much and what side?"

"Hmm.." Walter looked thoughtfully out the window. "Well as convinced as I am that those two are head over heels for each other, I just can't see either of them acting on it. I mean, you know how Calleigh is. And Eric wouldn't say anything until he was 100 percent sure she was comfortable with it. So I'm going with no."

"Alright, we have equal sides! 20 bucks sound good?" Horatio and Tom will probably be impartial. Ryan thought. So we'll just keep it between us.

"Perfect." Walter said. "May the games begin!

"Knock knock!" Natalia said cheerfully as she flung open the door to Eric's condo. "Calleigh?" The CSI looked confused at seeing the ballistics expert sitting on the couch by herself.

"Natalia!" Calleigh exclaimed happily. "You're the first one here! You get first dibs on hiding spots."

"Wait, what? What's going on, where's Eric?" Natalia asked, taking in the immaculately decorated room.

"Oh, I told him one of my neighbors said my dogs has been making too much noise and I couldn't get off of work. He's over there trying to find my imaginary dog so he can quiet him down." Calleigh giggled. "I can't wait until he realizes it's a tape recorder under my bed!"

"What?" Natalia said, more confused than ever. "Why? We're all supposed to meet over here for drinks in 5 minutes!"

"Oh," Calleigh frowned thoughtfully, "I guess I forgot to mention Eric doesn't know we're all coming. It's a surprise party!"

"Oh!" Natalia exclaimed. "Awesome!"

She took the time to plan this whole thing? Natalia though as she looked around at the room. Streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons were floating in every corner, and there was an enormous home-made banner that had 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIC' written in large, loopy letters. She really does like

"Who's ready to partyyyy!" Walter yelled as he danced through the door. He was grasping a six pack of beer in each hand. He was followed by Ryan, Horatio, Frank and...

"Alexx!" Natalia exclaimed, throwing her arms around the old ME. "What are you doing here?"

Alexx sighed and leaned back to get a good look at her. "Now honey," She lectured sternly, "Did you really think I would miss Eric's 27th? I would never, especially with the promise Eric made to Speedle."

"What is it?" Natalia asked excitedly, but Alexx waved her off.

"Uh-uh honey, I'm not saying anything more!"

After explaining the surprise party, the whole team raced around the room to find places to hide.

"Calleigh, I'm not sure you thought this through," Walter groaned as he tried to squeeze himself into the small closet in the hall. "You've got a plus-sized man trying to fit into a miniature-size closet."

"I'm gonna go ahead and agree with the teddy bear on that one," Frank called as he awkwardly ducked behind a chair in the corner.

"Oh come on guys," Calleigh said with her usual cheerful demeanor, "This is for Eric's birthday! He'll love it!"

With much grouching and grumbling, they each fit into they're respective hiding spots. Meanwhile Horatio, as calm as ever, simply slid behind a large leafy plant.

"Ah-ah," Ryan said as Natalia tried to scoot under the same table he was, "I call dibs!"

"Dibs?!" Natalia said indignantly, "There are no dibs!"

"Well then we'll just have to share," Ryan said with a flirty wink and a half-smile.

Natalia blushed and agreed. As they struggled to fit into the cozy space, Natalia somehow found herself curled on Ryan's lap.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, blushing even more fiercely than before as she started to move off. What was wrong with her? She was always confident around guys. There was just something about Ryan that made her knees weak.

"No, wait," Ryan grabbed her waist, causing her to immediately freeze in place. "Stay there. It's not every day I get a beautiful lady sitting on my lap."

Before Natalia could think up a witty reply, the sound of a key turning in the lock made them all jump.

"Shh!" Calleigh shushed them as she flipped of the light switch and ducked down behind the couch.

Just as she did so the door was pushed open, and a slightly disgruntled Eric walked in.

ERIC POV

"Damn tape recorder," Eric muttered as he threw his bag on the table by the door, "I knew she didn't have a dog!"

"SURPRISE!" The team screamed as they jumped out of various hiding places. Eric managed to contain a yelp of surprise and laughed.

"Hey guys!" He said, grinning ear to ear. "What's this?"

"Well, we just wanted to throw a little party for your birthday," Calleigh smiled, suddenly shy.

"It's amazing," Eric said, giving her a meaningful look that made her shiver.

"Oohh she's getting something good tonight," Ryan joked, causing Eric and Calleigh to turn scarlet and Natalia to punch him in the shoulder.

"Now that's enough!" Alexx said. "I happen to know that Calleigh made some delicious food, and Walter brought drinks. I, for one, am famished."

Everyone agreed and happily made their way to the kitchen.

After everyone had eaten and things were settling down, Eric decided to make things more interesting.

"Now," Eric said, calling everyone's attention, "We all know it's my 27th birthday, and what 27 was Speed's favorite number."

Everyone nodded, a slight sadness hanging over them.

"When I turned 20, Speed made me promise something." Eric continued. "Speed knew that truth or dare makes me a little bit nervous. Actually I normally refuse to play it."

Everyone laughed at this.

"But he made me promise that when I turned 27, I would play it. So I think we should. All of us. For Speed."

"For Speed," Calleigh agreed, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. (This motion was by no means unnoticed by the others).

"Alright then!" Ryan announced loudly. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Just outside the condo, Jake sat fuming. His fists were clenched furiously.

Now she's thrown him a surprise party? He thought venomously. She never did that for me. She's never done that for ANYONE. Look at them. All happy. All cozy. Looking at each other when they think no one can see.

His eyes narrowed evilly and his lips turned up in a malicious smile. Too bad they won't be happy for long. Soon Eric will be... Out of the picture. And I'll have Calleigh all to myself. All for me.

**Yay! Second chapter done! I have to say I was hoping for more reviews, but I've loved the ones I've gotten so far! Reviews make me happy and want tot write more, so review review review! I was thinking of writing a fic based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. It'll be horribly sad (I may just have to write a super happy one to make up for it) , but I always think of them when I heard it! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyyy I love all the reviews! Thank you all so much for the kind words! There's a little extra Ryan/Natalia fluff in this one. Don't worry, still plenty of Eric/Calleigh!Now for the truth or dare game... I'm looking forward to this haha**  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Delko said, rolling his dark eyes as he sat in a circle on the floor with the rest of the CSI team.  
"Come on, grumpy-pants, it'll be fun!" Calleigh gave him a wink as she said this.  
"Alright, I'll go first," Ryan said, flashing a mischievous grin.  
"Oh no you don't!" Calleigh protested. "The birthday boy will."  
Eric groaned. "Fine," he groaned, glancing around the circle. "Umm... Frank! Truth or Dare?"  
"Oh boy," Frank muttered, shaking his bald head. " This should be good." After considering for a moment, Frank sighed and said, "Dare."  
Eric smiled and said, "Great! Take a sharpie and color on some new hair. And a mustache."  
Frank sighed as everyone else watched him with expectant eyes. Calleigh got up and retrieved a dark brown sharpie from a drawer.  
"Of course you know where everything is at Delko's house," Frank mumbled. He looked around, and. After making sure no one had overheard his comment, he proceeded to uncap the sharpie and begin the process of coloring in some hair onto his head.  
"Can I help?" Natalia asked after 10 painful minutes of Frank attempting to cover every spot.  
"Bout damn time!" Frank said loudly, throwing down the marker in frustration.  
Natalia just laughed and picked it up off the tan rug. Making sure nobody saw the hairdo until she finished, she carefully styled Frank's sharpie hair.  
"Voila!" she said, stepping aside to reveal her handiwork. The minute she did so, the rest of the group erupted into laughter. Natalia had not only drawn on hair and a mustache, but also a full beard and sideburns.  
After glancing in a mirror, Frank yelled, "Natalia! I look like a middle-aged Justin Geeger!"  
The group laughed still harder at this, Alexx wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Honey, it's Justin BIEBER. And I do see the resemblance. I love the swish you gave it Natalia!"  
After the group had finished with they're laughing and joking, it was Frank's turn.  
"Ryan, truth or dare?"  
Ryan looked up in surprise. "Oh... Um... Truth?" He said, more of a question than an answer.  
"What is your favorite thing about all the people in this room?" Frank asked. He glanced at Natalia as he said this. He knew there was something between the two, even if they didn't yet. He wanted to see what Ryan would say about his special female interest.  
"Oh, um... H, you never give up and always do the right thing. Calleigh, you're always optimistic. Eric, you're a great wingman, bro. Frank, you're always blunt and they'll things how they are. Alexx, you're the most caring person I've ever met. Walter, you're always good when I need cheering up! And Natalia..."  
Ryan had been on a roll before, but he paused when he came to the beautiful woman sitting next to him. There were so many things he loved about her, how could he pick just one? He debated for a minute, then said, "Natalia, you are the most loyal, true, gorgeous, kick-ass person I've ever met."  
Natalia blushed, her caramel eyes looking deep into his crystal blue ones. Rght then, there was a stirring deep inside her, something she'd never felt before. Possessed by some insane urge, she started leaning in.  
Ryan felt a tug in his gut, some string pulling him towards Natalia. As he tilted his head toward her, he saw with surprise that she was leaning in too. And at that moment, no one else in the room mattered. It was now or never, and he chose now.  
With one swift move Ryan closed he distance between him and Natalia. His whole body superheated as their lips touched, all of his neurons firing at once. His heart pounded and thoughts raced, but all he could think about at that moment was Natalia and the feel of her lips moving against his. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard and locked into each others gazes.  
"Well," Horatio said cheerfully, "That escalated quickly."  
Ryan and Natalia looked at everyone else in the circle, the spell broken.  
"Hey, congrats man. I knew it would happen, I just wasn't sure when you'd get the guts to do it!" Eric said, grinning at his friend.  
"Well," Ryan said, his voice cracking at an alarmingly high pitch, "I uh, err... I mean ive really alway liked her... I mean we've both..."  
"What are you, a retard?" Frank yelled impatiently.  
"Oh. Right. I guess it's my turn." Ryan squeezed Natalia's hand and she squeezed back as they exchanged a special smile.  
"Eric, truth or dare?"  
"Oh, uh," Delko thought for a minute before saying, "Dare."  
"Name all the girls you've hooked up with at a club this month." Ryan said, grinning. "Last year when I asked it was like 27 girls!"  
Eric looked uncomfortable as he fiddled with his hands. He bit his lip and then gently released it. "That would be, ah, none."  
Everybody laughed at this.  
"Yeah right!" Natalia said. "It must be an even higher number this year!"  
Delko rolled his eyes. "I'm serious guys! I haven't hooked up with any girls at any clubs."  
"Maybe he's saying he's found someone," Horatio said, intuitive as always.  
"What? No," Walter said, throwing a not-so-subtle glance in Calleigh's direction. "The famous ladies man is finally settling down? Who is it?"  
"Alright maybe there is someone special," Eric admitted, "But it's my turn anyways! Walter, truth or dare?"  
Walter rolled his eyes at the change of subject, but didn't comment. He thought apprehensively for a moment, then decided, "Dare."  
Eric leaned across the circle to whisper his dare in Walter's ear. As he spoke Walter looked scandalized and said, "Oh no, man. No way."  
"Sorry buddy, you gotta do it!" Eric said, not looking the least bit apologetic.  
Walter clamored to his feet and walked to the computer, blocking the screen until a web page came up. He clicked on a link and then sighed, pressed play, and turned around.  
"All the single ladies, all the single ladies," Walter sang along with the music blaring out of the speakers, horribly off pitch. He started doing the dance unenthusiastically.  
As Eric looked around the room, all the CSIs were laughing so hard that tears were streaking down the face of every one. Calleigh looked at him and said, "Eric Delko, you are my hero."  
Walter danced and sang along diligently until the end, when he closed out the window on he computer and flopped down on the floor. "That was humiliating," he said, glaring and Delko.  
Eric was still laughing too hard to respond.  
"Ugh, alright! My turn," Walter announced. "Calleigh," he said, smiling at the anxious southern belle. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," said Calleigh, her emerald green eyes sparkling as she did so.  
Walter thought for a moment. This was his chance! If he could just figure out if anything was going on between Calleigh and Delko.  
"Ah! I dare you to truthfully answer every question I ask you about your love life." Walter said with an impish grin.  
Calleigh paled slightly. Worry seeped into her eyes for moment, but quickly dissipated as she said, "Fine. But you can only ask three."  
Walter nodded. "For my first question! You've dated Jake Berkeley and John Hagen, correct?"  
Calleigh winced at the question, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories.  
"Wait that wasn't my question though. My question is why did you break up with them?"  
Calleigh sighed, reluctant to open up and spill about her love life. "Well, um, John was being kind of a jerk in general, but Eric told me he wanted to withhold evidence from my dad's case and that was the last straw. With Jake... Well he was just always undercover. He used it as an excuse for everything! He let me down way too many time. Plus, he was just so horrible to Eric. He always ridiculed his technique, made fun of him... And he said it was just that Eric reminded of a guy from what? A guy from the and he was undercover with! I mean he was just totally being..."  
Calleigh broke off as she realized she was rambling. She blinked a few times and took a deep breath to calm herself before saying "All right, next question."  
"Interesting how both of those stories have someone in common," Frank commented.  
Everyone laughed as Walter gazed around thoughtfully. True to his CSI's eye for detail, he noticed the fashionable afghan draped over the couch, along with the rest of the immaculately decorated room. There were lace curtains on a small window over the sink in the kitchen, and everything looked organized and in place. This was definitely not a bachelor pad.  
Walter smirked as he asked his next question, knowing it would cost him but not caring in the slightest.  
"Calleigh?" Walter asked in his nicest voice.  
Calleigh avoided eye contact and answered with an anxious sounding, "Yes?"  
"What are your relations with this apartment?"  
Calleigh looked up quickly, her mind grasping for an answer. "I'm, uh, not sure I understand the question."  
"I think you do," Walter said with a mischievous smile.  
Picking at the carpet, Calleigh mumbled something unintelligible.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Cal not all of us heard that. What did you say?"  
Calleigh's eyes me Eric's, who exhaled and nodded. His consent given, Calleigh said in a louder voice, "I live here."  
This announcement was met with a few gasps and many smiles.  
"Congratulations," Horatio said with his signature tilt of the head and warm smile.  
Eric and Calleigh were both grinning, happy to let the secret out. Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, making Calleigh blush.  
"So, why do you live here Calleigh?" Walter asked.  
"Ugh, isn't that enough questions?" She said, sounding exasperated but grinning at he same time.  
"Absolutely not, I still have one more question!" Walter said insistently.  
"Ugh! Because I am in love with Eric, all right?" The words came tumbling out of Calleigh's mouth before she could stop them, but then she realized she didn't want to. Never before had a sentence sounded so right coming out of her mouth.  
Her proclamation received slack-jawed gaping and confused blinks. But Eric only smiled. They had no idea how long ago they had said those words to each other. It seemed like ages ago when they admitted their feelings, but sharing them with everyone made it all the more special.  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I love you too."  
Across the circle, Alexx was fighting back ears of happiness. For years she had watched the two dance around each other, always exchanging flirty smiles and adoring looks but never admitting their feelings.  
It had been torture, stopping herself from meddling. She told herself if it was meant to be it would happen in it's own, but that didn't stop the temptation to go up and shake some sense into the two of them.  
And now, watching them, she was becoming overwhelmed at the sight. The way Ri looked at Calleigh made up for all the waiting. He looked at her with such adoration it was like she was the only girl on the planet that mattered.  
"Pay up!" Ryan said to Natalia and Walter. "I want my forty bucks!"  
With much grumbling and complaining, Walter and Natalia each handed over a twenty to both Ryan and Frank.  
"Just out of curiosity, how long has his been going on?" Natalia asked.  
"Oh... A year and a half." Calleigh said.  
"What? And you never told me?" Natalia gasped, looking insulted.  
"Oh come on, you know me! I never say anything abut my love. But it's finally out now," Calleigh said happily, "Plus it's my turn! But since it's late, I'm going to go ahead and dare both Horatio and Alexx."  
Everyone nodded, excited to see what the devious bullet girl would come up with.  
"All you have to do is... don't laugh!" Calleigh said, looking excited. "All of us are going to take one turn each to make you laugh, and if you laugh, you get a special punishment." She lauded down the words with a smile that made both adults nervous.  
Walter went first, doing a monkey imitation. The corners of Horatio's mouth twitched, and Alexx's eyes got rounder and rounder with the effort.  
Ryan and Natalia teamed up to go next.  
Both looked nervous, but were grinning ear to ear. Ryan looked to Natalia and said "Alright BV, gimme a beat!"  
And with that, she started beatboxing. Ryan let her be in the spotlight for a moment, then jumped in and started rapping, "Started from the bottom now we here!"  
Everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing, save for Alexx and Horatio. Ryan wrapped he whole song, and Natalia even joined in at one point. Soon everyone was singing along.  
Towards the end of the song, Natalia backed up all the way into the hallway. As Ryan rapped the last few lines, she ran into the room. As she neared Ryan, he squatted down until she jumped. Then he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her high into the air.  
"... Damn..." Eric said as Ryan gently set Natalia down on the groun. "Where'd you learn to do the move from Dirty Dancing Wolfe?"  
"I, um... Trained my dog to do that," Ryan said, looking at his feet.  
For Alexx, this was too much. She burst out laughing, hunched over and clutched a table to keep from falling.  
"We have a winner!" Calleigh announced, pointing to Horatio. "Now Alexx, just stay there."  
She jogged into the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. When she returned, she was hiding something in the palm of her hand. She walked behind Alexx and reached a hand above her head.  
Then, she cracked the egg she was holding onto Alexx's head. The ex- medical examiner screeched and tried to comb out the egg from her hair, yelling, "Calleigh Duquesne, you know I just got this weave yesterday!"  
Now even Horatio was laughing. The whole group was rolling around on the floor.  
Once the laughter had subsided, Eric said, "Alright, this really has been the best birthday ever, but it's late and I'm tired. So-"  
"Wait!" Calleigh yelled. "We still have to open presents!"  
Everyone agreed. Horatio gave his gift first, a navy blue hoodie that was monogrammed with CSI on the front and his name on the back. (Ryan suggested the CSI could also stand for Calleigh Sexiness Inspector.)  
Alexx had gotten Delko a framed photo of him and Calleigh. It was from the CSI beach picnic last year. Eric had Calleigh hoisted over his shoulder and was marching into the waves, grinning like he couldn't care less that he was going to get shot at for what he was about to do.  
Calleigh was laughing and yelling at Eric at the same time. The wind had caught her not-dry-for-long hair at the perfect moment, so it was flowing out to the side. They looked like they were the happiest people in Miami.  
Eric didn't say anything when he opened the gift, but Alexx didn't care. The look on his face said it all.  
Walter and Ryan had teamed up to get Eric a lifetimes supply of Cafe Cubano.  
"Sorry Calleigh," Walter said. "I hope he doesn't make you drink too much!"  
Natalia presented her gift next, an iPhone case decorated with a fake blood splatter.  
"Thanks, Nat, this is awesome!" Eric said with a grin. "I love it."  
Calleigh handed him her present last, a plain envelope with his name on the front. When he opened it, the first thing he pulled out was a very long letter that was probably folded a hundred times so it would fit into the envelope. With it was a cheesy card with a bad joke.  
"Oh," Calleigh said, her face turning crimson, "You can read the letter, um, later."  
After the laughter that followed faded, Eric opened the card. Out fell two rectangular strips of paper. He picked them up and looked at them, then looked at Calleigh in amazement.  
"The Caribbean?" he asked, hardly believing it.  
Calleigh returned with a brilliant smile and said, "Two weeks, you and me. It's set for a A week from today, but that's negotiable."  
Eric threw his arms around Calleigh as their lips met. This was literally his dream come true.  
After everyone had given their gifts and said their well wishes for Eric's birthday, everyone took off their separate ways.  
Except, of course, for Calleigh and Eric. As they watched their friends drive away, Eric turned to give Calleigh a quick kiss on the cheek. Calleigh laughed and then frowned.  
"Hey Eric, isn't Natalia's house that way?" Calleigh asked, pointing the opposite way the CSI was driving.  
"Yeah," Eric said with a chuckle, "But I know someone else's house is that way. And based on their little display tonight I'd say they have some unfinished business."  
Calleigh laughed and shook her head. "They are so great together."  
Eric agreed. "Hey.. Cal?" He took a deep breath, "Come with me."

As they drove, Calleigh rolled the windows down and let the winds sweep through her long hair. The night air was cool against her face as she wondered where on earth Eric was taking her.  
After a while, they pulled up to a large white building.  
"The hospital?" Calleigh asked, the surprise visible in her voice.  
"You'll see," Eric said, his nervous smile standing out in the moonlight. He led her down a hallway lit with candles and up a stairwell decorated with rose petals. Leading her down another hallway, Eric made a sharp turn into a room on the left.  
Calleigh was confused, but as they walked into the room she recognized it. She recognized the bed where Eric had lay still as she lowered a crucifix into his hand and shivered. It wasn't necessarily something she wanted to remember.  
Eric turned around, taking her hand and giving her an anxious grin.  
"Calleigh, I love you with all my heart. I always will. This is the place I realized how much I cared about you. I remember when I got shot and was lying in that bed, and you came in. I was asleep, but I could hear that it was you. I felt you put the cross necklace into my hand, even though your dad got you that necklace the day you turned 18.  
"Even though that necklace mattered so much to you, you trusted me with it. And the only thing I was thinking was 'Thank God she came. Of all the people, she's the one I want to see the most." That was when I realized how much you mattered to me. And when I came back to work, you supported me through everything, the good and the bad.  
"I know you've been hurt before by other men. Relatives, boyfriends, friends. You chose to let me in in spite of that. I promise you I will never let another man hurt you. I wou die for you, Calleigh, and the best part is I know without asking that you would for me, too.  
"Calleigh, you are gorgeous, smart, witty, and strong. I have no idea what I would do without you in my life. So..."  
Eric took a deep breath and got don on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Jake was perched in a tree outside, seething. What was this? How could this happen?  
He watched in horror as Eric got down on one knee. He had no right! No right to take what was rightfully his!  
That didn't matter anymore though. Nothing did. Nothing except Calleigh.  
Tomorrow morning, after Calleigh left for her morning jog, he would set his plan into action. He knew Eric left after Calleigh did to go to the gym.  
He imagined Calleigh's face as she came home to his surprise. Oh how upset she would be. She would pay for abandoning him, for leaving him behind.  
But he would forgive her. Because he loved her and when you love someone that is what you do.  
After tomorrow, nothing could get in his way.  
3rd chapter up! Sorry for the longer wait, but it's a much longer chapter. I had so much to put into it, hope it's not too long! Tell me what you think, THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE!


End file.
